marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinese History
Ancient History Pre-historic The Missing Link, an early human lived in what later became China. The Heart of Darkness fell to Earth more than 20,000 years ago. Birth of Khitai A group of Lemurians fleeing the sinking of their continent made it to the coast of the Thurian continent. They were enslaved by the natives, but would later defeat their masters and force them to flee. These fleeing masters became the Stygians and later the pre-Arab Egyptians, while the Lemurians became the Khitains. Hyborian Age Khitai became the source of much attention during the Hyborian Age. Paiking was an important city. Yag-Kosha, an extraterrestrial, came to live there. Jong Tsak became a noted mercenary. During the Hyborian Age, a figure claiming to be Death appeared to Conan in Khitai. He dismissed this as an impostor. He would later encounter the Great Wall of Khitai. as well as a Yeti-ish creature. His son Conn later married a Khitain woman. Princess Noyo of Khitai served the Primal Gods. Birth of China One of Earth's earliest known civilizations with a recorded history nearly 5000 years old. 5000 years ago, Chiyou, the God of Wa, battled the army of Emperor Yan, then the legions of Emperor Huang in the fields of Zhuolu. Xia dynasty The Xia Dynasty was formed in the 21st century BC, and was the first dynasty of China. 10th century BC Fu Manchu hinted to be about 3000 years old, as he claimed the Pyramids of Giza were built for him. Zhou dynasty Sun Tzu, famed general, military strategist, and philosopher, lived in the Eastern Zhou period. He was credited as the author of The Art of War, a widely influential work of military strategy that has affected both Western and Eastern philosophy. An alien observer who had came witness his life took over Sun Tzu's body following his death. Confucius the famed teacher and philosopher lived during this period between 551–479 BC. Qin dynasty In 221 B.C., with a strong hand, Qin Shi Huangdi made peace, unifying most of China under his rule, becoming the first emperor of China and of the Qin Dynasty. Under his rule, warring stopped while education and medicine thrived. Under his rule the construction began on a 3000 mile long wall, a precursor to the modern Great Wall. In 209 B.C., he sent his court sorcerer Xú Fú to the immortal Anqi Sheng for the Elixir of Life. Anqi Sheng sent him away, asking for a certain price, and so Xú Fú returned with the gith of the emperor, tree thousand children, pure and from the very best families. Anqi Sheng was pleased by the gift and gave Xú Fú only a component of the Elixir, which enraged Xú Fú, and then killed the offering. Han dynasty Shun was the Emperor of China at the beginning of the 2nd century, having seemingly succeeded to Emperor An-Ti. from the Han Dynasty, In 100 AD, Zhang Jiao served Sorcerer Supreme. In 114 AD, in his palace of Luoyang, Zhang Heng met with a Celestial. Before addressing her, he gave the Spear to his disciple, asking him to slay the Celestial if the talk failed. The Space God informed him of the Celestial Egg implanted within Earth, to which Zhang replied that it would not be disturbed, and that she carried herself an infant Celestial. She then asked him to choice if the nourishment/energy she needed to proceed the delivery should come from the destruction of Earth or of the Moon. Zhang instead suggested that the gestation would occur within the Sun. During his reign, astronomer and engineer Zhang Heng stepped down due to political intrigues with the court's eunuchs, and would later return to the Emperor's court before his death in 139 AD. The Hand dyanasty lasted until 220 ADD, and four centuries of fragmented rule followed. Sui dynasty 581–618 AD 6th Century In 580 AD, China reunified into one kingdom with the rise of the Sui dynasty. Tang dynasty 618–907 AD 7th Century The Tang Dynasty is regarded as a cultural high point in the Chinese civilization. It was during this time a group of extraterrestrials known as the Makluans landed in the area and were able to hide on Earth. One of them Fin Fang Foom was however sent into hibernation Their technology later fell into the hands of the Mandarin. 8th Century In the 8th century, Fin Fang Foom was somehow briefly awakened, and returned to sleep through a second application of the herb. He consequently entered into Chinese legend -- whose name, roughly translated, means "He Whose Limbs Shatter Mountains and Whose Back Scrapes the Sun". A group of humans were placed as guards outside his tomb, passing the job on to their descendants. The surrounding region became known as the Valley of the Sleeping Dragon. In 730 AD, Li Park was active as the latest incarnation of the Iron Fist. He used his powers to trick a group of invaders from slaughtering a Chinese village. Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms 907–960 AD 10th Century In 1000 AD, the Third Host of the Celestials occurred, during which the aliens informed they would return 1,000 years later to judge Earth's right to continue existing. Izanagi attended the Council of Godheads meeting to discuss this threat. Yu Huang shared a portion of his power to restore the Asgardians back to life. 1000 years ago, the Chinese man Kan encountered the N'Garai. Song dynasty 960–1279 AD 11th Century The Four Winds were founded in the 11th century CE. 13th Century Invasion of the Mongol Empire Around 1211 AD, during a period when China was being invaded by Genghis Khan, China was visited by 20th Century time traveler Tommy Tyme. Tommy prevented Khan from obtaining the Crown of Confucius, which would have made the warlord the undisputed ruler of China. In 1227 AD, Bei Ming-Tian the Iron Fist confronted the Mongolia Army invaded his village, which was close to K'un-L'un Mountain, he protected villagers the invaders, and slained Genghis Khan himself in battle. Yuan dynasty 1271–1368 AD Mongol Empire In 1279 AD, possibly helped by the Dragon Mr. Lao, Mongolian ruler Kublai Khan conquered China and the Song Dynasty, establishing the Yuan Dynasty, the first time China was ruled by outsiders. He controlled China for about sixty years. After a series of Khans (judged unworthy by Mr. Lao) ending with Toghun Temur, the Yuan Dynasty was overthrown by the Ming Dynasty in 1368. Ming Dynasty (1368–1644 AD) In 1368 AD, in Nanjing, Hui Lin killed a Mongolian soldier and gave his the message that the Khan's reign was over, stating that himself was the sword that would pierce Kublai Khan's heart. The Ming Dynasty then overthrew the Yuan Dynasty, the new emperor being Zhu Yuanzhang. 16th century In 1545 AD, Wu Ao Shi became the only woman ever to have the title of Iron Fist. She later became the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay. In the 1590's, China participated in the Seven Year War against Japan. Toyotomi Hid-yoshi, Kwang-Che Yu, Sunuk, Yi Sunsin, and Kobukuson figured in this struggle. 17th Century This Dynasty ruled until 1644 where it fall to Manchu invaders from the north who established the Qing Dynasty, China's last Dynasty. Qing Dynasty (1644–1912 AD) 300 years ago, a member of the Yin, an ancient Chinese order, was searching for mystical objects and found the Heart of Darkness. 50 years later, he died after the orb reduced his body and spirit to nothing. Before dying, he gave the Heart its name. 18th Century Western trade began and became very favorable at first for China with porcelain and tea in demand, while they wanted very little form westerners, however the British Empire found a market importing Indian cotton and opium. The latter was banned by imperial decree. 19th Century In the 1800 AD's Ultimo landed in China. First Opium War In 1839, China tried to stop the opium trade and commissioner Lin Zexu detained all foreigners in Guangzhou and destroyed 2000 chests of opium in retaliation Britain declared war defeating China with 3 years. This lead to the concession of Hong Kong being signed over to them for the next 150 years. Second Opium War In 1860 AD, the British Empire and the French Empire allied together to fight China during the Second Opium War. They faced the Iron Fist at the Forts of Taku. Although a great warrior, the army lost and were taken prisoner and forced into hard labor, and then the power of the Iron Fist left him. In 1878 AD, Kwai Jun-Fan the latest incarnation of the Iron Fist left China for the US. He became active in the Wild West, especially Texas. He was slain by Shou-Lao 'The Dragon'. First Sino-Japanese War In 1895 AD, Japan became and imperialist power going to war with China and defeating them taking much of their land. Boxer Rebellion In 1899 AD, colonial powers intervened in the Boxer Rebellion in China. 20th Century Pu Yi became the "last true Emperor" of China, of the Qing Dynasty who ruled until 1911. Foreign influence along with the weakening of the Qing rule contributed to increasing unrest, which culminated in Sun Yat-sen's Republican Revolution of 1911. Republic of China (1912–1949) Fu Manchu, the famous criminal, began his offensive against many law enforcement agencies, taking part in a kidnap attempt on the League of Nations, meeting with his group the Si-Fan in Egypt to announce the moulding of a new agent with the mind of Jack the Ripper, as well as other struggles. Second Sino-Japanese War In 1932, State Shinto Imperialists troops moved into eastern china and invaded regions such as Manchuria. They took possession of much of eastern China by 1937 American reporter Mark Todd was reporting on the war when he was attacked by a group of Japanese soldiers. He escaped to a cave and encountered the mystical Skull Men who taught him how to become the Blazing Skull. World War II Eventually the conflict became part of World War II. In 1941, the Young Allies fled through China with British spy Agent Zero, clashing with Imperial Japanese forces before finding refuge in Hong Kong. In 1942, American soldier the Fighting Yank was active in the region. The Young Allies returned to the region in 1943 to investigate the disappearance of a Chinese fighter pilot named Wing Toy. On the Japanese controlled Shoto Island, they found a tunnel leading to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, and destroyed it. Also during this time, China was visited by the Vision who assisted an American envoy meet with Chinese General Kai Shek, clashing with Japanese forces in the process. Also during this time, elderly Chinese official Mother Wong joined up with the Imperial Japanese army as a double agent working for the Allies. When her position was compromised during an engagement with American troops deployed to the area, Captain America and Bucky assisted her in maintaining her cover. In 1944, Betty Dean travelled to the Chinese village of Kwangto to help with the evacuation efforts before an impending invasion by the Imperial Japanese Army. She was assisted by the Sub-Mariner. In 1945, Captain America and Bucky defended the Great Wall of China from being used as an invasion by Imperial Japanese forces with the assistance of Lao-Chung, a spirit who had helped built the Wall in his mortal life. In 1948, Namora dismantled a diamond smuggling operation running out of Shanghai. Post War In 1946, China was threatened to be wiped out in a massive tsunami when Future Man and Madame Death equipped local pirates with a massive torpedo that had the power to wipe the entire continent of Asia off the map. They were stopped by the Sub-Mariner. In 1947, the seas of China were looted by a group of pirates led by the White Flower who raided shipping vessels in the area. She was ultimately stopped by the Sub-Mariner and Namora. People's Republic of China Chinese Civil War Following the war, China entered a civil war which ended with Mao Zedong's People Liberation Army taking control of the country over the American backed Kumintang National Government. This soon led to an allegiance with the Soviet Union, another communist nation in opposition with the United States. Thus China entered into the Cold War. In late 1949 early 1950, the United States secretly assisted resistance movements in the area, at one point sending Secret Service Kent Blake into the region to assist the Nationalist resistance. He sniffed out a spy in their ranks and left the resistance fighters in the care of American soldier of fortune Sam Bancroft. Korean War As tensions continued to rise between the United States and China over the Korean War, the US sent the 1950's Captain America and Bucky smuggled themselves into the country and recovered a list of Chinese defectors to the United Nations with the assistance of the fabled Green Dragon. Zhuang Hu fought with Chiang-Kai Shek before becoming a member of Hydra. A Chinese scientist named Doctor Sun fell victim to an experiment when denounced during the Cultural Revolution of the 1960s. Cold War In 1961, Fin Fang Foom was deliberately awakened by teenager Chen Liuchow, whose homeland was under threat from the Communist Chinese. Liuchow taunted Foom with the threat of the herb, goading the dragon into chasing him, and led him straight into the Communist camp, which Foom decimated. Liuchow subsequently led him back into his tomb, where the herb returned Foom to his sleep. In 1968, the Winter Soldier infiltrated Beijing, China, sent on a mission to assassinate Professor Zhang Chin, who had created the Man With No Face, a failed attempt to create China's own supersoldier, able to blend in with the shadows but only effective as a spy. Bucky was able to escape despite the failure of the mission due to the Man With No Face's intervetion. In 1968, Kuai Hua a vampire loyal to Dracula was residing in China. After he was led into a trap and staked by Blade the vampire hunter, Dracula was rescued by Kuai Hua and other vampires. Modern Age After his battle against Ultimo, Iron Man however was still stranded in China, though the Mandarin had abandoned any further interest in the Avenger. Iron Man crossed the landscape on foot to reach an air base of the Red Army that had been threatening the Mandarin before Ultimo attacked. Under-powered, Iron Man fought the remaining troops to get at a remaining MiG fighter that he hoped will fly him back to Western controlled airspace. Airborne in the stolen craft the Avenger was intercepted by US fighters, but managed to avoid being shot down thanks to his Avenger security clearance. After Thor defeated China's armed forces on the border with India, the Communist Chinese leaders in Peking demand from their scientists to come up with a means to stop the Thunder God. Scientist Dr. Chen Lu steps up and offers his expertise in radiation to come up with a means of destroying Thor and crushing the United States and other democracies. Retiring to his private lab, Lu begins experimenting with bombarding himself with various doses of radiation and soon is transformed into the a radioactive power-house and rechristens himself the "Radioactive Man". He then appears before his superiors who decide to secretly transport him into America to attack the United States. Cobalt Man sent a message around the globe warning the danger of nuclear weapons. The message even reached Peking. Magneto traveled to Peking and other capital cities to warn the leaders not to threaten mutants and to disarm their nuclear weapons as they were a threat to his kind. In Beijing, the Mandarin sent a message to the Chinese government declaring that he expects them to yield total and complete control over the entire country over to him. Failure to do so will incur the wrath of the Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom. The Chinese president Yang Shagkun interrupts Dr. Su Yin's class to inform her of Tony's medical situation and that he is coming to her for treatment. Stark arrives in China accompanied by Rhodes as Iron Man and is met by his government provided guide and interpreter, Li Wang. Mandarin tells Chen Hsu that he senses Iron Man is in China, but his mentor tells him to remain calm, lest his hatred cost him his true prize: world domination. Stark and Iron Man are shown their hotel rooms where Rhodes mentions having no ill effects from wearing the armor thanks to the installed bio-rhythm generator. The two attend a dinner with Dr. Su Yin and Chinese military officials, including the President; disguised by a convincing mask, Rhodes is able to raise his visor to join in the meal. Discussing the proposal back in the hotel, Stark tells Rhodes he believes he has no choice but to agree, and tells Rhodes that he will don the armor again convinced whatever problem the Chinese face requires his greater experience with the armor. Unwillingly to let his ailing friend take that risk, Rhodes knocks Tony out and approaches the President who says the problem is the Mandarin. --> In Beijing Jade Dragon officially defected from China Force and became a member of a small resistance group (3Peace) who opposed China's approach to super-humans. China Force battled against the group and the Mutant Liberation Front. During the battle, Rabbit was killed by Reignfire. Beijing was one of the global cities Doctor Doom planned to upgrade in futuristic utopia's when he conquers the world. While James Rhodes was in Beijing, after recovering from the battle against Titania and Absorbing Man, the Immortal Weapons prepare to close the gate to the Eighth City. However, a problem arises when Iron Fist comes under possession, which is creating a mystical interference with the Immortal Weapons' ability to close the gate. As he takes down his allies, War Machine reluctantly has to fight him, and when his weapon discharges, which takes Iron Fist down, it allows the gates to be safely closed. An army of Sentinels took over the Forbidden City in Beijing. The Evolutionary used his powers to attack the humans across the globe effecting people as far as Beijing. The Avengers battled Dark Phoenix / Cyclops (Scott Summers) across the globe. Angel and Spider-Man helped save civilians on a bridge in Beijing. ... When Tomorrow Man (Artur Zarrko) meddled with the time-stream Beijing was one of the major cities checked to see if time had returned to normal. The formerly-known-as Troy (Mandarin City), a territory off-shore of China, was acquired by the Mandarin. It is speculated his ability mind-control people helped him to gain the island. He used it as his base of operations. Following the Mandarin's death, the city went into a legal limbo, with numerous triads supported by corrupt businessmen controlling the city. After his return to Earth, Tony Stark decided to use the data acquired by the Recorder 451 in order to help the world become a better place. Along with his long-time lost brother Arno Stark, Tony decided to build a city. And Mandarin City would be the perfect starting point. Stark started working along with Resilient in rebuilding the city into what is now known as: The Troy. During the inauguration of The Core, the city was attacked by two hosts of the rings of the Mandarin, Mandarin One and Mandarin Seven. Two months later, the city had a population of over five hundred thousand people, but was still the target of Mandarin One's constant terrorist attacks. After facing Mandarin One and Mandarin Five, Tony realized the city would be in constant danger if he continued being involved with it, for which he left the charge of custodian of the city to Arno. In Beijing, an ex-A.I.M. employee met up with Madame Masque in order to deliver her an unidentified item in exchange for a large sum of money. However, Masque didn't fulfil her part of the deal and shot him in the head. Celebrations broke out across the planet including Beijing after the Silver Surfer saved the world. References Category:History Category:China